


The Little Angel Cat Thing.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Sam and Castiel give him presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Angel Cat Thing.

Dean should have known that something was up by the amount of time that Castiel was spending with Sam. Despite the fact that the hunter knew that his brother got on well with Castiel and treated him more like family rather than Dean's boyfriend, Dean himself was still a little suspicious over their closer than usual closeness.

When asking Sam what he and Castiel were talking about, Sam would grin and say nothing. Typically, when Castiel was asked the same question, he too remained silent, although there was a warm light in the angel's eyes that indicated their conversations had been about something good.

It was only on the day that Sam suddenly arrived with his arms filled with the largest pie that Dean had ever seen, did Dean catch a clue as to what was going on. He soon discovered they'd been discussing his birthday, judging by the expectant way they both were looking at him as he accepted the pie gratefully.

"Pie's always good, guys, thanks," Dean said, with a grin as he sniffed at the sweet smelling pastry appreciatively.

As if in direct contrast to the smell, his stomach growled, yet his hunger would remain unfed for a while longer. Castiel closed the distance between himself and Dean, an expectant look upon the angel's face as he extended his arm which until that point had been tucked neatly behind his back.

Dean looked up at Castiel's face, then down at the stuffed animal clutched between the angel's slender fingers. Dean shot a puzzled glance at his brother, wondering why a freaking angel of the Lord was buying him a stuffed animal, but Sam merely shrugged at him.

"Hey, it was his idea, dude," Sam's only response was.

Dean set aside his plate of pie, before snagging the stuffed animal from the angel's expectant fingers. He cleared his throat as he angled the soft fluffy kitten toy closer to his face, stroking the small golden wings with questing fingers. A small smile flitted across the hunter's face as his gaze slid over the golden halo circling the kitten's head before he looked back to Castiel with a hard glance.

"So you thought you'd give me some stuffed animal for my birthday, huh?" he asked, trying for gruffness but not quite reaching it.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, gruff voice only slightly muted by his encroaching disappointment. "I didn't know what to get you, and thought the little angel cat thing would remind you of me."

"The little angel cat thing," Dean repeated in disbelief, green eyes blinking owlishly at his lover.

"He tried, Dean," Sam reprimanded his brother gently, reaching out to grip Castiel's shoulder with one large hand.

"Actually, I love it," Dean said, face splitting into a large grin as he stoked the kitten's soft little face with one finger. "No one's ever bought me something so - "

"Don't say girly," Sam interjected.

"- Thoughtful, before," Dean said, purposefully stressing the word with a hard glance at his brother.

"You're welcome, Dean," Castiel replied, looking pleased that his gift had gone over so well.

Dean leant in awkwardly and pressed a kiss to Castiel's mouth gently, rubbing his lover's back with his free hand.

"Thanks, Cas," he said, tone just as awkward as his movements.

Castiel stared at him silently, liquid blue eyes tender and adoring, which made Sam grunt out a pleased note when Dean returned the look. He shook his head and left their side to carve slices from the pie, sharing it out between them all.

And if he noticed that Dean went to bed still clutching the kitten, he wasn't about to call his brother on it. He knew that Dean would only deny doing such a girly thing, after all and would curse him until his very dying day if he dared to suggest such a thing


End file.
